


Tell Me You Are Mine

by shotgunkitten



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Drunk Vegas Wedding that was asked for, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunkitten/pseuds/shotgunkitten
Summary: By the time Jyn's 30th birthday came around, she suggested a trip to Las Vegas – only for a few days until people stopped calling to congratulate her, making stupid jokes about how her best years were over, her biological clock ticking or something equally ridiculous, and things got back to normal.-----Or the Drunk Vegas Wedding that was demanded on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runakvaed (Nordbo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordbo/gifts).



> This is all [runakvaed](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordbo/pseuds/runakvaed)'s fault who demanded a Drunk Vegas Wedding over on tumblr. I couldn't stop the plot bunny hopping around in my head after that, so have almost 6k of meaningless, toothrotting fluff. Don't say I didn't warn you! As always, this was beta-read by [ohstardustgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstardustgirl/pseuds/ohstardustgirl).

_Love me tender,_  
_Love me dear,_  
_Tell me you are mine_  
_I'll be yours through all the years,_  
_Till the end of time_

When Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor met during their first year of college, it was love at first sight. But not in the romantic, head-over-heels-in-love kind of way, but rather the please-let-me-be-your-friend one. Despite Cassian's more brooding personality and Jyn's tough on the outside attitude, something just clicked and they quickly became inseparable. 

A year later, they had moved off campus to share an apartment, still just friends, despite what everyone else thought. And things remained that way throughout their education, several failed relationships for both and relocating twice, the thought of not living together never crossing their minds. 

Their small group of friends had started referring to them as a unit quickly: it was always Jyn and Cassian, Cassian and Jyn. Their exes blamed the other for the break-up, claiming that they loved their roommate more – which was true – and in that way – which was ridiculous. 

When they finally held their degrees in their hands, Jyn in English literature, Cassian in forensics, and they sat pleasantly drunk, but not completely plastered on their old, ratty couch after yet another party, it took both of them by surprise when they were suddenly kissing, neither of them completely sure who had started it, but both of them enjoying it more than they should. It felt natural, safe, perfect. When they woke up together the next morning in Cassian's bed, still wrapped around each other, they shared one last gentle kiss before Jyn left for her own room. 

It never happened again after that, and while both swore that it had just been the alcohol coursing through their systems, neither could really forget about that night. Despite that, things didn't get awkward between them – they didn't let them. Their friendship was too important to throw away over something as stupid as a drunken mistake. 

Jobs came and went over the next couple of years, as did more relationships for both of them, but none long enough or meaningful enough to make either of them consider changing anything about their living situation. 

By the time Jyn's 30th birthday came around, she suggested a trip to Las Vegas – only for a few days until people stopped calling to congratulate her, making stupid jokes about how her best years were over, her biological clock ticking or something equally ridiculous, and things got back to normal. Besides, she had never been there before, so might as well use her birthday as an excuse to go. Cassian agreed and a few weeks later, they stood in the hotel room they were sharing, neither of them thinking anything of it to share the kingsized bed. Jyn had long ago stopped counting the times they fell asleep together over the years, on accident as well as deliberately. So if they could save some money this way, neither of them cared. 

Jyn walked over to the left side of the bed on autopilot, dropping her bag there. 

"What if I wanted to sleep on that side?" Cassian asked, an eyebrow raised. 

Jyn snorted. "That would be a first. I don't think you could, even to prove a point." 

He rolled his eyes but said nothing – mainly because she was right, but also because he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of agreeing. 

Jyn flopped down on the bed next to her bag, staring at the ceiling with a grin. "We're actually in Vegas," she said. "I can't believe you agreed to do this with me." 

Cassian sat his own luggage down at the foot of the bed and lay down next to her, turning his head to study her profile. "I couldn't let you come here by yourself. You could have gotten blindingly drunk and married someone you met five minutes ago. What kind of best friend would that have made me, hm?" 

She laughed and turned on her side to look at him. "The worst," she agreed. "So instead, you selflessly agreed to come with me and save me from myself. My knight in shining armor." Jyn reached out, aiming for his side, but Cassian caught her wrist before she could dig her fingers into the spot that she knew would leave him shaking with laughter. 

"Don't even think about it, Erso. Remember that I know all your weak spots," he threatened, pointedly looking at her waist. 

Jyn followed his gaze and realized that her shirt had ridden up slightly, exposing her way too pale skin. She really needed to do something about that. "You wouldn't." 

"Oh, I would, and you know it. Just because it's your birthday tomorrow doesn't mean I'll let you get away with being a brat," he informed her while letting go of her wrist and reaching over himself in retaliation. 

Jyn managed to roll away from his hand in time, but she misjudged the distance to the edge of the bed and landed on the floor with a resounding thud. "Ow," she simply said, unwilling to get up. 

Cassian quickly scrawled over, peeking over the edge of the bed. Jyn was on her back, arms and legs spread out and her eyes closed. "Are you alright?" 

She nodded slightly, opening her eyes barely enough to look at him. "Physically, yeah, but my ego is bruised." 

He chuckled and held out his hand to help her up. "Come on, oh graceful one." 

Jyn took his hand and stood up, but didn't get back on the bed. "Let's get settled in and go out to eat something. It's already 5 PM." 

Cassian sighed and got up. She was right. Besides, they should probably go to bed early, anyway, tomorrow would be taxing enough. Jyn had already asked that they'd go to all the souvenir shops they could find, their mission to find the tackiest travel gifts known to mankind. Of course she had demanded that they'd at least be moderately drunk by noon, because that would make gift shopping all the more fun. Later that night, they'd have a dinner reservation and hit the Black Jack tables ("But only until one of us wins something worth noting, then we're out of there", she had insisted and he agreed). 

They both unpacked in silence, handing each other things and understanding each other without words. Their friends had told them not just once how they acted like an old married couple, but that was simply a side effect of living together for a decade, nothing more. 

Once they were done, they went out and grabbed something to eat and explored the neighborhood of their hotel. They came across one of the many wedding chapels in the city, but this one's sign explicitly stated that they had no Elvis impersonator to marry people. Other than that, it looked cute and not as tacky as Jyn had imagined. 

"You know, I'd probably choose a place like this if I ever considered eloping here. As much as I enjoy a bit of Elvis once in a while, I wouldn't want a guy with equally fake sideburns and chest hair to marry me," she told Cassian, nodding in the direction of the chapel. 

"You'd get married here? Seriously?" He stopped, raising his eyebrows. For as long as he'd known Jyn, it still surprised him. But he also couldn't shake the image of her in a white dress. She would be a beautiful bride for whoever would be lucky enough to win her heart someday. 

Jyn rolled her eyes. "That was just potentially speaking. I didn't mean me personally, more people in general. Why have a really tacky wedding if you elope when you can have a decent one in a place like this? That's all I'm saying," she explained. 

Cassian nodded – she had a point, after all. "You can always suggest it to whoever you'll marry someday," he said, grinning. "Ow!" He exclaimed when Jyn weakly slapped his arm. 

"I told you that I wasn't talking about myself, so shut up. And that wasn't hard enough to hurt, you baby," she replied, but still smoothed her hand over the spot she had just hit. After, she linked her arm through his and tugged him along. "Come on, let's go. Nobody's getting married anytime soon." 

Several hours later they lay in bed, turned towards each other with Jyn rapidly falling asleep, despite making an effort to stay awake and talk. Cassian kept looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand and when it finally jumped to midnight, he smiled. "Jyn? Are you still awake?" He asked gently after a few minutes of silence, afraid to wake her in case she had really fallen asleep already. 

"Will it make you stop talking if I say no?" She responded, not bothering to open her eyes. 

Cassian dragged her over to his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," he said, kissing her hair. "I hope we can make it the best one yet." 

"Thank you." Jyn stretched so she could peck his cheek, but in her sleep-addled state, her lips landed on the corner of his mouth instead. She pulled back but didn't say anything, instead burying her face in his chest. It would go away on its own if she didn't make this bigger than the accident it was. Besides, they had kissed several times over the years and it never meant anything; sometimes when they were too drunk and too lonely, other times when Cassian had helped her fend off unwanted advances and played her boyfriend. So it really wasn't a big deal now, it wasn't even a real kiss. Jyn buried her face in Cassian's chest. "Can we go to sleep now? I'm really tired," she muttered into his shirt while curling um closer to him in his arms. 

"Go to sleep. Sweet dreams," Cassian said, a soft smile on his face. His heart had started beating faster when she had almost kissed him and he hoped that she didn't realize it. But from the way she relaxed further into his arms just moments later, she was already out like a light. Her kisses always left him wanting more, no matter if they were drunk or had other reasons. But while a large part of him questioned if friendship really was all he felt for her, louder voices screamed at the other one to shut up and that he only felt this way because he'd been alone for too long. He pulled her a bit closer and, leaning his chin on top of her head, let her warmth lull him to sleep, too. 

***** 

When Cassian woke up to the sunlight streaming into the room, Jyn was still in his arms, wrapped tightly around him. Sometime during the night he had rolled on his back, but Jyn had followed and now her face was buried in the crook of his neck, her arm wrapped around his torso and her leg between his. 

He smiled and softly stroked her hair. There was no denying it, he loved the tiny woman next to him more than anyone else. She was his best friend, he'd even call her his soulmate if he believed in that kind of thing. He'd probably do anything she asked of him without thinking twice, that's how he had ended up right here, anyway. When she had told him that she wanted to go to Vegas for a few days, she didn't even need to ask him to come – he was already looking for flights. Looking back, he could understand how his exes got jealous of Jyn, but she was just too important to him to cut her out of his life, as some of them had demanded. When forced to choose, he would always pick Jyn. 

Gently he extricated himself from her grip, careful not to wake her. She grumbled in her sleep and Cassian was afraid that he had woken her, but she just curled up again, hugging his pillow close. He called room service and ordered breakfast for them, making sure that they brought enough coffee. He had enough time to grab a shower and get dressed before the food arrived and once he had everything arranged, he went to wake her. 

Cassian softly stroked her shoulder, but got no reaction. "Wake up, birthday girl, breakfast is waiting," he told her. She mumbled something incoherent into his pillow, burying her face in it and making him laugh. "Come on, get up. We have a lot to do today. And I made sure they brought enough coffee for you," he added. 

Jyn grumbled and turned her head slightly, cracking open one eye to look at him. "You sure there's enough?" 

He grinned at her, one eyebrow raised. "Did I ever not make sure you get enough coffee?" 

She sighed and forced herself to sit up, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed once she had pulled the covers back. "No. You always take good care of me," she conceded, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before stretching. "Good morning," she finally said, a still sleepy smile on her face. 

He chuckled. "Good morning," he answered. "Now get up or your coffee gets cold." He held out his hand and pulled her out of bed when she took it. She stumbled and crashed into him, but Cassian pulled her close to make sure she didn't hurt herself. "Jyn Erso, all fun but no grace," he teased, earning an evil glare. 

"This is your fault, you pulled me up too quickly," she accused him, putting her hands against his chest and pushing him away weakly. 

"Right, of course," he snorted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to lead her to the table. "Let's get some coffee into you to make you an actually functioning human being." 

When Jyn saw the food he had ordered, she laughed. "You are crazy. How are we supposed to eat all that?" 

"I figured since you want to be drunk by noon, we should get a good foundation. Besides, I know how much you love French toast and strawberries." Cassian shrugged and nodded towards the big bowl full of the red fruit. Jyn's smile was totally worth the additional bill. 

"You are the best. Thank you so much," Jyn hugged him, her arms tightly wrapped around his middle, before rushing towards the table, unable to keep herself from some of her favorite food any longer. Cassian followed quickly, knowing that he'd need sustenance if he wanted to keep up with Jyn later. 

***** 

By 5PM, they stumbled back into their room, packed with several bags full of nonsensical gifts Jyn had insisted on buying for their friends and families. Before they had left for their shopping spree, they had gotten several cocktails at the hotel bar to ensure Jyn's goal for her big day, which ended in them laughing about the most random things and Jyn trying on am Elvis suit for size she then got for Leia. She knew fully well that the other woman wouldn't let her hear the end of it, but in her drunken state, Jyn simply didn't care. 

Cassian had been in tears from laughing so hard when she had modeled the sparkling suit with its flared pants and equally flared sleeves. However, he had stopped laughing when she started pulling down the zipper in the front to demonstrate how easy it was to transform the jumpsuit into sexy Elvis for Halloween. He had ushered her into the changing booth to get back into her own clothes again. 

"I'm calling it, Leia's gonna kill me for the jumpsuit. Totally worth it, though," Jyn giggled – actually giggled – while setting her bags down. She kicked off her shoes, not caring where they landed, and jumped up to sit on the bed, much to Cassian's amusement. "Laugh it up, chuckles. This bed is way too high and you know it." Standing up, the mattress reached up to her hip, which made simply sitting down impossible. And she'd be damned to give Cassian the satisfaction of seeing her actually climb up. She scooted back and lay down, her legs stretched out. "God, my feet hurt. Can we just stay here?" 

Cassian smiled and put her shoes to the side, taking off his own and putting them neatly next to hers. "We've got that dinner reservation, remember?" He sat down at the foot of the bed and pulled her feet into his lap, gently massaging her soles. 

Before Jyn could stop herself, she moaned. "That feels amazing, don't stop," she whispered. 

The sound she made had Cassian gulping, because memory served him all too well that she had made similar ones on a completely different occasion years ago. It also didn't help that when he looked up to see her face, she had her eyes closed and her head slightly tilted back. No, he had to get himself back under control. That was definitely a one-time thing buried in the past. He focused on her feet again, rubbing the cramps away. When Jyn's breathing slowed down, he dragged the tip of his finger along her sole, making her twitch. 

"Ass," Jyn mumbled, pulling her feet out of his lap. 

Cassian just laughed. "I couldn't let you fall asleep. We need to get changed, dinner's waiting." 

Jyn's grumbling stomach decided for her. "Fine. You're right." She got up and walked over to the closet, grabbing the knee-length white dress with spaghetti straps Leia had insisted she'd buy. But then again, Leia herself tended to wear a lot of white, so she was biased anyway. "What do you think? Too much?" She turned around to show the dress to Cassian. 

He shook his head. "No, not too much." 

"Alright then," she said, hanging the dress back in the closet before pulling her tank top over her head. 

"Jyn! Go change in the bathroom!" Cassian quickly averted his gaze, but he had still gotten a glimpse of her pale back and the white bra she was wearing. 

"Calm down, it's nothing you haven't seen before," she answered and he could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "Besides, this is no different than if I were wearing a bikini." He could hear her pulling down the zipper of her jeans shorts and bit his bottom lip to stop himself from whining. Drunk Jyn was way more careless than sober Jyn. He closed his eyes and slowly counted to ten. Cassian heard the rustling of fabric when she pulled on the dress and then a zipper, followed by a curse. "Can you zip me up? I can't reach." 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down. One day, she'd be the death of him. "Sure," he simply said and got up. He pushed her hair to the side so it wouldn't get stuck in the zipper before pulling it all the way up. 

Jyn could feel his breath on her neck when he pushed her hair away and she felt goose bumps rising. When he pulled the zipper up, his fingers brushed her skin and she gulped. No, she couldn't let this get her worked up. This was Cassian. Good, sweet, reliable Cassian. Not some random guy she had picked up in a bar. Nothing was going to happen and the sooner her body accepted that fact, the better. "Thanks," she finally mumbled before stepping away. 

"No problem." Cassian didn't notice how that little moment had affected her as well and he grabbed his dark blue suit and a white shirt before pointedly vanishing into the bathroom to get changed. 

While he was gone, Jyn pulled up her hair in a bun, letting a few wisps frame her face. She was already slipping into her heels when Cassian came back. "Well, look at you," Jyn said, grinning. The moment earlier already scratched from her mind. 

"Can't let you make me look bad," he answered with a small smile on his face. He noticed the heels and raised an eyebrow. "I take it your feet don’t hurt anymore?" 

Jyn shook her head. "Nope. Your little foot rub did wonders, thank you." 

"You're welcome." Cassian grabbed his dress shoes and once he had them tied, he held his hand out to Jyn. "Well, birthday girl, shall we? There's food waiting." 

She put the strap of her bag over her shoulder before putting her hand in his. "And a few more drinks. Maybe if I have enough, I'll be 29 again." 

"That's not how it works," Cassian tried, but Jyn shushed him. 

"I can at least try, can't I? Come on now, the sooner we get there, the sooner my stomach stops rumbling." 

***** 

A few hours later, they were strolling back to their hotel, Jyn leaning heavily against Cassian and his arm wrapped around her waist to keep her steady. Or, as steady as he could, anyway. After dinner, they had gambled a bit, but after not winning anything for a few rounds called it quits and instead sat in a bar for a few more cocktails, And while he had managed to talk Jyn out of doing shots, he was still feeling the alcohol cursing through him. Considering that Jyn was notably smaller than him, he could only imagine how it affected her. But at least they weren't using the busy main streets but walked along the less frequented ones they had scouted out the day before. 

"The music in the restaurant was terrible," Jyn complained, her speech still impeccable despite the drinks. "I mean, I get it, there was a Celine Dion show tonight, but did they also have to play her music there for all the people who didn't want to spend a stupid amount of money on that concert?" 

"Who knows, maybe they have some sort of deal," Cassian offered. 

"I don't care," Jyn continued. "If I want to hear heartbreaking wailing, I stomp on Bodhi's foot." 

He snorted, trying to imagine that scene. "I'm sure he'd prefer you didn't." 

"Probably," she admitted, putting her hand on his. After a few more minutes, she stopped walking. 

Cassian looked down at her, worry clear on his face. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, sure. I just ... thank you, Cass, for doing this with me," she said, an almost shy smile on her face. 

He shook his head and turned her around so she'd face him. Her heels brought her slightly closer to his height, but he still had to look down somewhat to catch her eyes. They were shining with the bright city lights and her smile and he realized once again how beautiful she was. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now," he told her truthfully. 

The smile on her face grew wider at his words and he couldn't stop himself from smiling back. She pushed his hair off his forehead and without saying another word, Jyn raised herself to her tiptoes and pressed her mouth to his. His eyes widened at first in shock, but then he closed them and wrapped his arms around Jyn, bringing her closer while he responded to her kiss. 

When they had to pull away, he leaned his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavy. "Jyn, we shouldn't," he whispered, unable to force his voice back to normal. 

"Maybe we should," Jyn argued, kissing him again. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was playing with the short hair there. 

Cassian pulled away, but trailed kisses over her cheek and placed a final kiss just below her ear. "This is the alcohol talking, we'd regret this tomorrow," he argued, unable to really pull away from her. 

Jyn had melted against him, glad that he was holding her upright. "It's just liquid courage," she admitted, to him as well as to herself. The drinks had definitely helped a lot with doing something she would never have allowed herself otherwise. Saying something she'd never say. "I want this. You." 

At that, Cassian pulled back just a little. "What are you saying?" He felt his heart speed up, a shiver running down his spine that was hot and cold at the same time. 

"I … I'm tired of being just friends, of seeing you with other women, of picking up guys only to realize that they could never be you. I-" Jyn couldn't finish her thought because Cassian cut her off with a kiss. 

The longer the kiss went on, the sloppier it got because they were both smiling. "I feel the same way," he mumbled against her lips before capturing her mouth in another gentle kiss. 

Afterwards, Jyn leaned her head against his shoulder, her fingertips gently caressing the back of his neck. "I love you," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. 

"I love you, too," Cassian answered, his smile starting to hurt his cheeks. They had told each other those words countless times, but now they meant something different. They stood like that for a while, wrapped up in each other's embrace, before he finally forced himself to pull away. "We should get back to the hotel," he said, kissing her temple. 

"Sounds good," Jyn agreed. 

They walked for a while longer until they passed the wedding chapel again and Jyn stopped. She tilted her head slightly when she realized that they apparently hadn't closed down yet for the night. "Cass?" 

"Yeah?" Cassian asked, following her gaze. Her expression was unreadable for once. 

"Let's get married," she suggested, looking up at him. 

"What?!" The question caught him entirely off guard. What was she thinking? 

"Let's get married," Jyn repeated, biting her bottom lip. "We've been living together for about ten years, we know each other's quirks probably better than ourselves. And now that we have this," she pecked his lips quickly, "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon and I know you won't either. Besides, some people think we're already married and others have been telling us for years to get our shit together because we act like an old married couple … so let's just do it." 

Her reasoning was lacking, a voice in the back of his head said, the reasonable part. The rest, alcohol-induced part of his brain however … "I thought you'd never do this." 

She shook her head. "No, I said if I ever did this, I'd pick a place like this over a tacky one," she corrected. "So? What do you say?" 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He had to make sure. This was completely insane, but now that she put the idea in his head, he couldn't help but want it with every fiber of his being. But he had to make sure she felt the same. 

"I'm sure. We spent the last ten years waiting, I'm tired of it. Aren't you?" Jyn looked up at him, her face open and vulnerable in a way she usually didn't allow. 

Cassian looked into her eyes, getting lost in the way they sparkled, and felt himself nodding. "Alright. Let's do this." 

The next hour was a blur of getting a license, convincing the staff that they weren't too drunk and still completely able to make decisions. And before they knew it, they had exchanged "I do"s and were kissing in front of the clerk. 

Once they had signed the paperwork and were ready to go, Cassian pulled her close again and kissed her. He couldn't get enough of it, now that she was really his. "Ready to get back to the hotel, Mrs. Andor?" 

Jyn slipped her hand under his jacket and stroked his back through his shirt. "More than ready." 

***** 

When she woke up the next morning, Jyn noticed three things: Her head was pounding and felt twice its size, she was wrapped once again in Cassian's arms and she was completely naked. The last piece of information made her eyes snap open, but she pressed them closed again when the light felt like tiny knives stabbing her brain. 

The fact that Cassian was just as naked did nothing to calm her sleep-addled, hungover brain and she groaned. Shit. What had they done? She wanted to rub her left hand over her face, but stopped at the unfamiliar weight on her ring finger. 

Jyn slowly, carefully opened her eyes again to look at the simple golden ring on her hand. "Oh," she whispered. The events of the night before started to come back to her and she gasped in surprise when Cassian ran his hand over the small of her back. She looked at him and saw the small smile on his face. "That wasn't a dream, then?" She asked, looking pointedly at the ring on her hand and back at him. 

"No dream," he confirmed, leaning down to kiss her. 

Jyn sighed into the kiss, her heart slowing down. Her sigh turned into a gasp when Cassian's lips left hers and he started kissing her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point. "I still need to get used to this," she mumbled, burying a hand in his tousled dark hair. 

"I can help with that," Cassian mumbled into her skin, making her laugh. She regretted it immediately because her head felt like it was going to explode. 

"I really want to do this, but I need to take some painkiller first, my head is killing me," she admitted. 

"That was quick. We're not even married a day and you're already using a headache as an excuse not to have sex," he teased her, shutting her up with a kiss when she wanted to protest. 

"Ass," she mumbled against his lips, making him chuckle into the kiss. 

"I'll get you something," Cassian said, gently extricating himself from her as not to move her too much and slipping out of the bed. 

Jyn bit her lip when he walked away, enjoying the view. "I think I'm already feeling better," she quipped, but when she wanted to lean up on her elbows, she grimaced and lay back down. 

Cassian came back with some aspirin and a glass of water and helped her take the painkiller before betting back under the covers and pulling her back into his arms carefully. They lay in silence for a while, only exchanging gentle touches wherever they could reach and kissing lazily. Meanwhile, Jyn's phone lay on the bedside table, almost constantly buzzing. 

Once the painkillers had started to kick in, Jyn sat up, pulling the blanket with her. "What the hell is going on? Our phones are going crazy," she said, her brow furrowed. She grabbed it and unlocked the screen. 52 new messages. "What the …" she started, opening the group chat they shared with their friends. "Oh shit." 

"What?" Cassian asked. He sat up behind her, kissing her shoulder and looked at the screen with her while Jyn scrolled up through demands of either of them telling everyone else what was going on, statements of calling it and others complaining how they had lost money. Finally, two pictures popped up: one of them kissing and one showing their hands with their wedding rings. Neither of them had thought it necessary to explain the images, though. "I guess there's no turning back now," he joked but realized his mistake when he felt Jyn stiffen. 

"Would … would you want to?" She kept her tone carefully neutral, but her suddenly rigid back betrayed her. Did he think they made a mistake, after all? Wanted to make this go away because they made a stupid decision while drunk? What else was he regretting? Jyn felt like she couldn't breathe. She locked the screen of her phone and put it back on the bedside table, bringing some distance between herself and Cassian in the process. 

"Jyn, look at me," he asked, but when she didn't turn, he wrapped his arms around her middle under the blanket. Cassian brushed his lips against her shoulder again and held her in place when she wanted to move away. "I don't want to turn back," he told her, dragging his lips to her neck. "I don't want a way out," he sucked on her pulse point again, making her shiver although he could tell that she was still trying not to show what she was feeling. "I want this, you," he kissed the sensitive spot below her ear, "for the rest of my life. I love you, remember?" 

Jyn finally turned her head and look at him over her shoulder, mustering him. When she got her answer, she leaned back against him, getting more comfortable in his embrace and leaning her head against his shoulder. "I love you, too," she said, brushing her lips against his jaw. 

Glad that he had managed to refute her doubts, he fell back on the bed and pulled her with him, making her laugh. Cassian used her distraction to get out from under her and pushing himself up on his elbow next to her. He brushed a strand of hair off her forehead and dragged the tip of his finger down the bridge of her nose, over her lips, chin, neck and chest further down. 

Jyn's laughter turned into a smile and then something different entirely, her bright green eyes clouding over a little bit in a way he would never get tired of seeing, he was sure of that. "Let's forget about them for now and enjoy our honeymoon, what do you say?" He suggested, smiling down at her. 

"Sounds good to me," Jyn answered, pulling him down for a kiss he more than willingly gave. This definitely wasn't what she'd had in mind when she suggested to go to Vegas with her best friend, but she couldn’t be happier about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a tiny drabble I wrote some time ago on a prompt from [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/pseuds/Starbird) on Tumblr. You can find the original post [here](http://shotgunkitten.tumblr.com/post/172669833022/from-the-50-dialogue-prompts-you-choose-34-i).

“Don’t say it, Solo. I mean it,” Jyn warned when Han opened his mouth the second he saw her and Cassian.

After their trip to Vegas, the whole group of friends came together for a belated birthday party for Jyn – along with celebrating their impromptu wedding.

“What? I was just going to congratulate you!” Han exclaimed, raising his hands to show his innocence.

“Right, of course. That’s why you had the most shit-eating grin I’ve ever seen on your face just now”, she answered, clearly not impressed. “Don’t forget that I saw the message where you told the others to pay up because you won the pool. Which I still can’t believe you guys even had! Seriously, people.” 

“Hey, calm down, love, there was no harm done,” Cassian mumbled before tightening his arm around her waist and kissing her temple. Jyn muttered under her breath, but kept quiet otherwise. “Besides, since Han won some money, I’m sure he’ll be happy to pay for the first round of drinks.”

“Now, wait a minute-” Han started to protest, but Luke cut him off.

“He doesn’t have the money yet. Because we need you to clarify something first,” he explained.

“Oh? What is it?” Jyn asked, suddenly interested. Maybe she could wipe the smirk off Han’s face after all.

“Was it still your birthday when you tied the knot or already the next day? Because that changes things,” Luke went on.

Jyn bit her bottom lip, trying to remember the time, but Cassian answered before she could. “The next day, it was already past midnight.” When Jyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged. “What? It’s on the marriage certificate.”

She rolled her eyes, now smiling, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Nerd, I would’ve looked at it next year to find out when our anniversary actually is. But of course you had to go ahead and make me look bad in advance.”

“I knew it! I told you so, all of you! And now pay up!” Han shouted.

“I told you not to say it!” Jyn repeated and swatted at him, but Han dodged out of the way just in time. 

“Let me have my victory, Erso. I might never get another chance to say this, at least when it comes to the two of you,” Han waved his hand at her and Cassian.

“It’s Andor now,” Cassian corrected, unable to keep a hint of pride out of his voice. He hid his smile in Jyn’s hair.

“And since you won money because of that, you better pay for our drinks,” Jyn added, a grin on her face that dared Han to object.

“Alright, alright. I’ll pay for your damn drinks as long as you don’t get all mushy on us now,” he grumbled.

“Can’t promise that, sorry,” Jyn said, leaning into Cassian’s embrace.

“Don’t make me regret winning this money,” Han pleaded, but was less than impressed when she pulled Cassian into a kiss in response. “Oh come on, really? Just tell me what the hell you all want to drink so I can get away from that.”


End file.
